eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne
|year = 1964 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 13th (joint last with three other countries) |points = 0 |previous = Marcel |next = Paradies, wo bist du? }} Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne was Germany's entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1964 in Copenhagen, performed by Nora Nova. The song is a ballad, with Nova singing about how easy it is to get used to being treated well in a relationship, only to be surprised at what the rest of the world is like if the relationship ends. In the final, the song was performed ninth, following the United Kingdom and preceding Monaco. At the close of voting, it had received nul points, placing 13th (equal last). It is also the song with the longest title in Eurovision history, with 34 letters, two more than the second longest, Warum es hunderttausend Sterne gibt, the Austrian entry to the Eurovision Song Contest 1967. Lyrics German= Von irgendwo her kam ein fremder Mann Der schenkte mir Liebe und Glück Ich schenkte mein Herz, eine Liebe begann Ich sah nur noch ihn und nicht zurück Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne Und dann kommt man davon nicht mehr los Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne Ist es vorbei, ist die Enttäuschung groß Liebe, Liebe, welch schönes Spiel Niemals, niemals wird’s dir zuviel Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne Und dann kommt man davon nicht mehr los Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne Ist es vorbei, ist die Enttäuschung groß Treue, Treue, welch großes Wort Tränen, Tränen, er lief mir fort Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne Und dann kommt man davon nicht mehr los Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne Ist es vorbei, ist die Enttäuschung groß Liebe, Liebe, welch schönes Spiel Niemals, niemals wird’s dir zuviel Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne Und dann kommt man davon nicht mehr los Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne Ist es vorbei, ist die Enttäuschung groß |-| Translation= A strange man came from somewhere And gave me love and happiness I gave him my heart, a love began I saw only him and never looked back How quickly we get used to nice things And then you can’t get away from it anymore How quickly we get used to nice things And when it’s over, the disappointment is great Love, love, what a lovely game It never, never becomes too much for you How quickly we get used to nice things And then you can’t get away from it anymore How quickly we get used to nice things And when it’s over, the disappointment is great Faithfulness, faithfulness, what a big word Tears, tears, he left me alone How quickly we get used to nice things And then you can’t get away from it anymore How quickly we get used to nice things And when it’s over, the disappointment is great Love, love, what a lovely game It never, never becomes too much for you How quickly we get used to nice things And then you can’t get away from it anymore How quickly we get used to nice things And when it’s over, the disappointment is great Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1964 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Last placers